41130 Amusement Park Roller Coaster
|Released = 2016 |Theme=Friends }} 41130 Amusement Park Roller Coaster is a Friends set released in 2016. Description Go crazy on all the rides at the Amusement Park! Head through the turnstiles to the amusement park and stand in line for the roller coaster. Slip into the front seat to switch on the light brick and off you go – wheeeeeeeeeeee! Then take a gentle ride on the Ferris wheel or head to the drop tower, pull down your safety bar and go spinning down to the ground. Afterwards there are photos to buy and food to share with friends. You won't want your day at the Amusement Park to end! * Includes 4 mini-dolls: Emma, Andrea, Matthew and Naya in summer outfits. * Features a roller coaster, Ferris wheel, drop tower, entrance booth and a dining area. * The push-along roller coaster features 4 carriages (each sitting a mini-doll), functioning light brick, entrance area with opening safety barrier, control panel with levers, camera and a long track with various obstacles along the ride. * The rotating Ferris wheel features steps up to 6 hanging gondolas (each seating a mini-doll). * The drop tower features 2 cars with opening safety bars, exciting spinning function as it drops, and a camera. * Entrance booth features a rotating turnstile and a ticket office where you can buy photos from the rides. * Dining area includes a popcorn cart with turning wheels, 2 tables, 4 stalls and an Amusement Park information stand with a map. * Amusement Park accessory elements include 2 tickets, coin, bill, 2 photographs and a map. * Food accessory elements include 2 boxes of popcorn, 2 watermelon slices, apple, hot dog with bun, water bottle and a soda bottle. * Beauty accessory elements include 2 pairs of sunglasses and a hair bow. * Sit a mini-doll in the front carriage to turn on the light brick and watch all the cool features you activate on your roller coaster ride! * Push the car to the top of the drop tower and smile for the camera as you spin to the ground. * Gently turn the Ferris wheel and enjoy the amazing view from the top. * Grab a delicious box of popcorn, hot dog or slice of watermelon from the dining area. * This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 8–12. * Roller coaster train with 4 carriages measures over 1” (3 cm) high, 6” (17 cm) long and 1” (3 cm) wide. * Roller coaster track measures 27” (71 cm) long. * Ferris wheel measures over 12” (31 cm) high, 11” (29 cm) wide and 4” (12 cm) deep. * Drop tower measures over 12” (33 cm) high, 4” (12 cm) wide and 2” (6 cm) deep. * Entrance booth measures over 2” (7 cm) high, 4” (11 cm) wide and 1” ( 3 cm) deep. * Popcorn cart measures over 1” (5 cm) high, 1” (5 cm) long and under 1” (2 cm) wide. * Combine with the 41127 Amusement Park Arcade, 41128 Amusement Park Space Ride and 41129 Amusement Park Hot Dog Van to create the Heartlake Amusement Park. Mini-dolls included Gallery 41130-1.jpg External links Category:Friends Category:41000 sets Category:2016 sets